One Day
by hop the road
Summary: Post OotP. "You've changed, Harry!" "Get over it, Hermione. It's not a big deal." He replied as he threw his used up cigarette onto the ground and walked away from the girl. Slight crossover with InuYasha. Please R&R. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know what you're thinking "Not another fic! She hasn't even updated on her other four!" and to be honest, I'm thinking the same thing. But I think I can keep up with five fics, it'd just take me a while to update. Now on to the warnings and all that good stuff. Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Umbridge, Fudge and many more bashing. Tons of cussing. Dark Harry, every Weasley except Mr., Mrs., and Ron Weasley (I'm including Percy here). OC's. OOC-ness. Gore. Mentions of child abuse. Sex (maybe). Slight crossovers. Band!Harry. Vampires. Animagi. Metamorphmagus'. Super!Harry. Character death. American-isms. Modern-isms (media stuff, like music, movies, books, ect…). Cedric! **

**All that and more in this story.**

-------

**Title- One Day**

**Chapter- One**

**Disclaimer- I own it all! Even Miroku! (JK and Rumiko Takahashi walk in with their lawyers) Um…You know, if you just _gave_ them to me we wouldn't have this problem. (Geniuses start walking away) I'd even settle for shares… (Runs after them) **

**Tanis: Hey! Come back and write the story, you dork!**

**Me: (Comes back) Sorry...On with the story!**

**-------**

Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley were walking around Surrey looking for a certain fifteen year old boy to take over to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

They had been told by the boys' relatives that he was wondering around town with some of his friends and wasn't expected back for a few more hours.

"He has to be around here somewhere." Remus stated, panting a little from all the walking they were doing.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious." Tonks (as that was what Nymphadora preferred to be called) said sarcastically.

Remus just glared at her.

After a few more minutes of walking down the street of a neighborhood, the group heard the loudest music known to mankind. Well, not mankind, but it was still really loud! Then the words started.

"Its just one of those days  
When you don't wanna wake up  
Everything is fucked  
Everybody sucks  
You don't really know why  
But you want justify  
Rippin' someone's head off  
No human contact  
And if you interact  
Your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
It's just one of those days!

Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Lettin' shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit talkin' that shit  
(Punk, so come and get it)  
Its just one of those days  
Feelin' like a freight train  
First one to complain  
Leaves with a blood stain  
Damn right I'm a maniac  
You better watch your back  
Cuz I'm fuckin' up your program  
And if your stuck up  
You just lucked up  
Next in line to get fucked up  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
Its just one of those days!

I feel like shit  
My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now I'm dangerous  
We've all felt like shit  
And been treated like shit  
All those mother fuckers that want to step up  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!  
Give me somethin' to break  
Give me somethin' to break  
Just give me somethin' to break  
How bout your fuckin' face  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!...  
A chain saw, what!...  
A mother fucking chain saw, what!...  
So come and get it"

"Did that voice familiar to you?" Arthur asked his companions.

"That was Harry, that was." Tonks stated.

The two men just looked at her.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Which house do you think it came from?" Remus asked.

Before he got an answer, the music started up again, this time it was a lot softer.

Then a female voice started to sing.

"I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie"

By this time, the group of three was standing across the street of blue two story house with a side garage and a white picket fence.

The garage door opened to show five teenagers, one girl and four boys.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." One boy said.

"Bye Jimmy!" The girl said. "Don't forget to bring your new stuff."

"Oh ye of little faith," 'Jimmy' stated. "Don't worry _Sabrina_, I won't forget."

"Don't call me that!" Sabrina yelled.

"Bye Jim, we'll m-m-miss you!" Another on of the boys fake cried.

"Shuddup, Blaise." Jimmy said as he started walking backwards out of the garage.

"Why are you taking so long? Go away, we don't want you anymore."

"Oh, I love you too, Alex!" Jimmy yelled to him.

"See ya later, Jimmy." The last boy called out. Jimmy nodded to him.

"Oh, Jimmy, bring Miroku tomorrow. He hasn't heard us play yet." Sabrina called out to Jimmy as he turned around, not seeing the people on the other side of the road.

-------

**A/N And that's chapter one. I know it's short, sorry, it couldn't be helped. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! Now, review! Oh yeah, the first song was "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit and the second one was "Skin" by Alexz Johnson.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own it all! Even Miroku! (JK and Rumiko Takahashi walk in with their lawyers) Um…You know, if you just _gave_ them to me we wouldn't have this problem. (Geniuses start walking away) I'd even settle for shares… (Runs after them) **

**-------**

**A/N Sorry it took so long… I really have no excuse… Except that I got writers block for a short time…**

**Chapter Two**

**--------**

"Ok, I will." Jimmy called back.

Jimmy didn't notice the three people following him for three minutes. Or at least, he seemed not to.

"You know it's rude to follow someone without announcing your presence." He drawled out as he turned around to face his pursuers.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

He kinda looked like Harry, with his bone structure and green eyes, but he was too tall to be Harry. If Remus had to guess, he'd say this boy was about six and a half feet tall. And his hair, Harry would never get his hair cut like that, with the right side of his head buzzed, the left side touching the tip of his ear and the middle spiked up in a type of eagle (at least that's what he thinks their called), the tip of which was dyed forest green.

"No, I'm Rodney Dangerfield." Jimmy replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, sorry to bother you, Mr. Dangerfield" Arthur said, looking up and down the street, as if looking for someone.

"Holy crap," Jimmy exclaimed. "I'm Harry!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, ducky, they don't recognize you." Tonks said to Harry as she walked over to him. "And with good reason, no glasses, earrings, an eyebrow piercing, tattoo's, and a _really_ bad hairstyle,"

"You don't like it?" Harry asked, running a hand threw his hair.

"Change it back to the style you had on Sunday." Tonks ordered.

"Yes master," Harry mumbled before screwing up his face, looking like he was trying to remember something, and before their eyes, Harry's hair shortened and spiked with purple fringe falling into his eyes.

"Much better," Tonks said while ruffling up his hair.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?!" Remus exclaimed.

"'Course I am. How'd you think my hair never got any longer during the school year? …Don't tell anyone." Harry responded. "Why are you guys here?"

"We came to take you to Headquarters." Arthur told him.

"Tonight? But I have things that I need to do tomorrow." Harry complained.

"What kind of things, exactly?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A little of this, a little of that," Was the vague answer.

"Nothing illegal, right?" Tonks asked. "I don't wanna have to arrest you."

"Don't worry Tonks." Harry said before continuing his walk back to the Dursley's.

"So, what-" Remus said before Harry cut him off.

"Quiet." There was the sound of sirens coming toward them. "Shit." Harry said a little panicked, before screwing up his face again and turning his hair blonde and in a shaggy style, his eyes brown, and his body a little shorter so that he was five foot eleven.

"I thought you said nothing illegal." Tonks hissed at him as a police car parked in front of them and got out of the car.

"Excuse me," The police officer said while walking up to them. "Have any of you seen this boy?" He asked, pulling a picture out of his pocket.

Harry was the first to look at it. It captured a young man of about sixteen with neon green hair and electric blue eyes, his height written at the bottom of the picture; _6' 4"_ .

"No sir." Harry said calmly. "Why?"

"Well," The officer started. "It seems that he is behind the park vandalisms and, uh, being none to kind to the local children."

"Like pounding them into mince?" Harry asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well… yes." The officer said, a confused expression marring his face.

"I believe you're hunting down the wrong person." Harry told him.

"What do you mean?" The officer asked. "This is the person described by a reliable source."

"Does this reliable source happen to go by the name Dudley Dursley?" The officer narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, Dursley's the one really doing it." Harry said, exasperated. "I've seen him do it. He started boxing recently and has been using anyone smaller than him for practice. And as for the park… he's just insane." After a couple seconds, Harry added. "He drinks too."

"I've seen him doing it too." Tonks said, backing Harry up.

The officer looked at them for a few seconds, obviously wondering if they were telling the truth.

"Thank you." He said, making up his mind. "I'll need to gather more information, but as of now, Dudley Dursley is a suspect." And with that, the officer turned on his heel, got into his car and drove off.

Harry changed his appearance back and walked back to Privet Drive with the adults fallowing.

"Harry?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Why were you so worked up when that man came?"

Tonks and Remus joined Arthur in staring at Harry. "Well, you see…err… Oh look! We're here." Indeed they were at number four.

Tonks, putting the conversation at the back of her mind, followed Harry up the walk to the front door and inside, along with Remus and Arthur.

The lights were turned off, they noticed, as they made their way up the stairs and into Harry's room.

Tonks noticed the differences in the room immediately. The only furniture in the room was a thin mattress on the floor in the corner and Harry's school trunk. There were clothes placed in an organized mess and there were things written on the walls in black marker.

"What happened to all of your stuff, Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Had to sell it." He replied.

"Why?" Remus questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I needed money."

Tonks read number fourteen on the wall.

_People say that no-one said life was going to be easy. If someone mentions this to you, retaliate with: "But no one said it was going to be this hard!" burst into tears and knock over a few chairs in a public area. Then the press will start talking about your hormonal imbalance rather than your loony "but you-know-who is back!" theories. _**(1)**

"What are you laughing about?" Arthur asked Tonks.

"Number fourteen."

"That's one of my favorites." Harry stated. "Ash came up with it."

"Who's Ash?" Remus asked.

"My girl." Harry said while looking at a homemade calendar. "Oh, fuck!"

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go." Harry said as he grabbed a backpack from under a pile of clothes and ran out the door.

"Harry! Where are you going?" Remus yelled as he followed the teenager out of the house.

"Work!" Harry called over his shoulder before sprinting away.

The Order members followed, yelling all the way that they had to leave. They finally came to a muggle dinner, where Harry ran straight through the front doors, causing the room full of costumers to stare at him before he disappeared through a door behind the bar.

**::Harry's POV::**

"Sorry I'm late!" Harry called out, throwing his bag into a chair that was in the corner of the kitchen, pulling a blue shirt out of it and put it on before pulling on an apron that was covered with buttons and had a name tag that said "_Skip_" attached on the top right of it **(2)**.

"No excuses!" A woman in her early forties exclaimed, her grey speckled brown hair falling out of its messy bun that had a pen sticking out of it. "We're swamped! Now that you're finally here, you can get to work. Tables 16 and 20 need to have their orders taken (they have drinks) while 17, 18, and 19 need new drinks and a bill taken to them. Get going!"

Harry gave a salute, before grabbing a pen and order pad off of the table that was next to the chair and stuffing them into the pocket of his apron. He ran out of the hectic kitchen, but slowed to a walk after her opened the door.

The first thing Harry noticed was how busy they were tonight, almost full, the second thing was the Order members had been shown to a booth. Table 21. One of his… Great…

He walked over to table 16 first, it being the closest, and took their order, followed by table 20, before going back to the kitchen and hanging the notes up on the string in the cooks window, and calling out to the cook.

"I need three number twos, a number four (no gravy), two cheese fries, and Frings as soon as possible!"

"I'm goin' as fast as I can here, kid!" She answered wiping her sweaty forehead with her sleeve.

"Thanks Sasha!" Harry said before running off to find the orders of tables 17 through 19 on the computer, to print out the bills, and adding the two he had just taken. Once that was done, he walked back to his tables.

"HI! I'm Skip and I'll be taking care of you for the rest of the evening." Harry said as he set the bill for them down on their table. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, we need refills on our drinks, I had a Coke, she had water, and she had orange soda." The father, Harry guessed, said while pointing at his wife and daughter (again, guessing).

"Of course sir, I'll get them right now." Harry spun around and fast walked to the bar to get the drinks.

He returned to the table a few minutes later, drinks in hand, and arm, and set them down on the table in front of their drinkers.

"I'll come back for the dirty glasses in a few minutes, kay?" He asked, seeing as he still needed to do the same for two more tables, and see how the food was coming.

"That's fine." The woman said with a smile, which Harry returned gratefully, before hurrying off to the next two tables, where the same thing happened, only with different drinks.

"How's the food coming?" Harry asked Sasha as he leaned against the bar in the window, trying to get a small break in.

"They're on the counter next to you." She said while pouring some melted cheese on a plate of French fries.

"Thanks!" Harry grabbed two of the heavy plates that were loaded with food and took them to table 20.

"Here you go!" He said cheerfully, setting the plates down in front of the people who ordered them. He hoped. "Do you need anything else?"

The couple that Harry presumed was on a date shook their heads. "Alright, just call if you need anything!"

Harry went back to the window, grabbed the plates, and brought them to 16.

"Hey! Sorry for the wait." He said to the couple who looked to be taking a break from their kids for the night, judging by their knotted hair and food stained clothes.

"That's alright." The man said. "We've been watching all of you run all over the place. Right busy, isn't it?" He gave a chuckle.

Harry smiled. "You could say that. Can I get you anything else?"

"Oh no, dear, we're fine." The woman told him.

"Enjoy!" Harry said before walking back down the aisle between the tables and booths and hearing someone calling him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked the young boy from table 20.

"We're missing an order of Frings." The boy said politely, but impatiently. Harry frowned before remembering the rule to always smile.

"I'll go see what's going on. I'll be right back." He walked back to the window and called out to Sasha.

"I'm missing an order of Frings."

"You didn't take them?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"They weren't there _to _take!" Just then, Beverly, one of Harry's co-workers, walked up next to him.

"I think I saw Kate take some Frings to her table." She stated as she picked up a plate of fried chicken before walking off.

"Shit. Can you make me another, Sasha? Please?" Harry said while giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, gimme a minute…" She said, turning back to the fryer while grabbing a plate.

A minute later, Harry had a large plate of French fries mixed with onion rings in his hands and was walking over to table 20.

"I'm so sorry about that." He said as her set the plate between the couple. "Someone took yours, but here's a fresh batch."

They thanked him and he walked over to the tables that had money on them and no people sitting there. He put the money into the till.

Harry took a deep breath before turning is attention to his watchers that had gotten drinks from one of his co-workers and walking over to their table.

"Hi, I'm Skip and I'm going to be taking care of you this evening. Have you decided on what you want?" He asked ignoring their confused faces.

"Harry… What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Working. Now, would you like something other than a soda?"

"I just want my usual. And get these guys the same." Tonks said with a smile. "You look very cute when you're running around the place."

Harry gave her a look that clearly said "I hate you" before replying. "Thank you miss, but I'm taken."

Tonks pouted. "Aww… Since when are you loyal?"

"Look," Harry started. "I'll be off in about three hours. Can you wait that long to leave? We're completely swamped here, and I can't leave them like this."

"I guess. But it'll have to be right after." Remus said, leaving no room for argument, so Harry just nodded.

"I'll put your orders in."

Harry was sitting at a booth with some co-workers, counting his tips at closing time, after kicking his minders out, saying:

"Anyone that is NOT an employee can't be in the restaurant after closing."

So they were now waiting outside on the curb. When Harry saw his boss start walking out the door, he stood from his seat and ran over to her.

"Amy!" She turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Look…" Not knowing how to say it, Harry just blurted it out. "I'm leaving tonight. The members are waiting outside."

"Tonight?" She asked. "Are you at least going to stop by the house to say goodbye?"

"I'm gonna try to. But if I can't just tell them they can beat me up at Hogwarts." He told her before giving her a tight hug. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Harry."

**A/N I'm SOO sorry it took so long! No clue why it did… I got tired just writing this chapter, imagine actually being Harry! Anyway, Miroku should come in soon. Hopefully the next update won't take as long…Keep your fingers crossed!**

**1:cNot mine! The Great Miss Mione wrote it in her fic Playing the Hero. She's letting me borrow a LOT of her stuff for this fic, so read hers!**

**2: The diner that Harry works at is based on Gunther Toody's, which is a 50's dinner for those who don't know (They have AWESOME food!). More about this will be explained later on in the fic.**

**Review! **


End file.
